


a bad dream; ilialink oneshot

by konogii



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, ILink, Ilia - Freeform, Ilia x Link, Rarepair, Zelda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konogii/pseuds/konogii
Summary: i originally posted this on the zelda amino ^^
Relationships: Ilia & Link (Legend of Zelda), Ilia/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 5





	a bad dream; ilialink oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on the zelda amino ^^

* * *

  
Ilia walked about the village with her heart racing, she thought taking a walk would calm her down. 'A little trip to the forest will help.' She thought. She had a bad dream recently, well not exactly a bad dream. She had dreamt of Link, and he was just standing there, ignoring her.   
  


On second thought, maybe it was a bad dream. She woke up in tears after all.

She was consumed by the forest underbrush in a haze of green. The scents of the trees and the wildlife surrounded her. Her bare feet touched the soft dirt. She turned and walked towards the little spring she had always visited. She saw Epona there, and a little ways beside her, Link.

Her heart skipped a beat. Would it be like the dream and he was just going to ignore her? Maybe, but she would never know unless she tried. So she walked over and waded her feet in the water. Epona let Ilia pet her. "Hey Link," She said brightly. 

Link looked up from washing his sword. "I-Ilia! Hey! Hi! What're you doing here?" He said awkwardly. Ilia could see that his ears were turning a bit pink, and his face was flushed. Maybe he was trying to avoid her without hurting her feelings?

Ilia hesitated before telling him. Actually, she didn't tell him at all. "I guess I... I just couldn't thank you enough for saving from the Twilight realm. Link smiled at her, his gaze lingering. "It was absolutely no problem, I can do it again if you'd like," He joked. “I’d rather not go through that again.” Ilia let out a soft chuckle. Link wasn’t buying it. "What's wrong? You look sad," He started.

'So he'd caught on...' Ilia thought. She hid her true feelings for him out of jealousy, because if she ever told him, he'd never want to be friends with her again, but being friends was enough for Ilia. Ilia shrugged in response. Link furrowed his brows and scooted closer. He could see that Ilia had been crying. "You're face is tear stained. If you're going to hide something from me, do it carefully," He told her. Her chest tightened.

Ilia's chin started to quiver. Link could see that she was on the verge of tears. "It's okay, let it all out. You're with me after all," He pulled her into a tight hug. Ilia's eyes started to water. She sniffed and then let her tears fall. "I... I had a bad dream..." She started, but not before she was drowned out by her sobs. "Y-you were there," At the mention of himself, his face flushed even more. "And... and you just stood there... ig...ignoring me... like you were done with me," She finished.

  
  
Link hugged her even tighter. "Oh, Ilia... silly girl. It was just a dream, I'd never leave you like that," He reassured her. Link stroked her hair softly as he spoke. "I love you more than anyone else in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> this was so short, but ok i hope you liked it sjsjsjjsks


End file.
